Ten Piece: STRONG WORLD
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: East Blue in crisis? The news hits the Straw Hat Pirates along their journey. With their hometowns facing a pinch, Luffy and his friends put their adventures on hold and decide to head back to East Blue, when suddenly a mysterious flying pirate ship appears out of the sky. Now Nami's been kidnapped...but something's different. "IS HERO TIME!" Looks like three newcomers are joining.


**Hello to all the readers out there, first of all I watched One Piece Strong World eng dub, so I say myself 'I should celebrating by writing this story' so here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Sirens bellowed throughout Marineford as the sun began to set on this day. The whole base was a buzz with marine units running everywhere to prepare for battle. Every single one of them knew that the sirens meant they were under attack, yet there was nothing. Nothing that they could see except for what was right above them.

Meanwhile as the grunt rushed to their positions with urgency, at the multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace both Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral of the marines, and Garp, Vice Admiral and the 'Hero of the Marines', stood on the balcony watching a scene unfold before them looking very dissatisfied. Not for their fellow marines, but for someone they had longed hoped would stay a legend in history.

"This is madness." Sengoku, a black afro haired commander of the marines wearing his usual decorated marine suit, spoke looking ill upon the scene in front of them. And Garp couldn't happen but agree with on that fact. But then, that man was never one to stay silent for too long.

"There's only one man that I know who's capable of doing this." The vice admiral spoke with familiarity of the situation as both he and Sengoku had dealt with this man before. But even so, it still amazing how it had seemed like nothing had changed since Roger's days.

What these two men were seeing before them anyone outside the Grand Line would believe to be a dream. Many marine battleships, practically galleon-sized sailing vessels, were floating in the air like tied down balloons. While these two higher up marines stared at this with familiarity, the grunts below could barely believe their own eyes that such huge vessels could float so easily above the cove. Of course, they were nothing with what flew in next.

From behind Marineford, a large chunk of land flew by the very top of the Japanese-styled castle-like structure with ease. The piece of flying land had a lion's head made of rock decorating the front like a ship as well as housing a castle-like structure of its own on top of it. To the sides, there were many oars that seem to propel the island-like ship past Marineford and over the cove.

As the structure passed above harmlessly, it caught the attention of Garp and Sengoku, and soon after was seen by the marine grunts trying to get to their post. All the marines were confused as to whole such a thing could be, but the marine higher ups knew all too well. As such Sengoku spoke with great disdain as he watch the ship say by. "The survivor of the Pirate King Gold Roger's generation…"

"Where have you been hiding for the last twenty years?" Garp spoke up as well with just as much displeasure as Sengoku did of the scene. But being as confused as the Fleet Admiral was of the situation, he was trying figure out why such a man had suddenly reappeared in the world. Especially after what this man had down just to escape.

"You lost to Roger then got apprehended by the marines…The man who cut off his own feet, shook off his shackles, and escaped from prison….'Golden Lion' Shiki."

Watching with a boisterous grin with a cigar hanging out of it, the man that these two marines were talking about stood at the lighthouse at the end of the cove. He was a tall fellow with tanned skin and blonde-almost gold-colored hair that looked much like a mane of a lion. He sported a golden bushy tuff of hair for a beard at the bottom of his chin, and a black goatee with pointed edges surrounding his mouth. His eyebrows were dark and pointed, and he has some purple spots on the left side of his face right around his left eye that indicated his old age. He wore traditional Japanese clothes consisting of an orange, a red and a black robe tied together with a dark green sash, with a golden chain around his waist; he also wears a yellow stripped tattered coat draped over his shoulders. This man also had a ship steering wheel lodged in his head, an accident from a battle long ago, as well as to swords protruding down his legs where his feet should be.

Having stood frozen long enough in the shade of the lighthouse, the man known as Shiki raised his left hand. He then gave his hand a twirl keeping as he spoke threateningly to no one. "This is a warning." Then without warning, he opened his hand.

As the marine soldiers watched in awe, suddenly the floating marine battleships hurtled towards them making them all flinch back. The marine ships came crashing down along with the marines that were in those ships. The first of them came crashing into the cove along the walkway that edged the cove, another landed in the city then exploded, and two more crash in the cover one on the stone walkway also exploding then the other in the cove. The crashing and exploding ships in the cove then caused a small tidal wave crashing into the walls taking many poor marines with it.

"Fire! Fire!" Along the more fortified walls of the marine base, marines began firing upward where the floating island ship was. Unfortunate for them, the ship island was already beginning to ascend upward and forward, and the cannons' fire could not reach.

"I wish you would've remained just a legend…" Garp spoke as he and Sengoku watched as the island ship left the decimated Marineford, both looking very grim on the scene. They were unprepared; this was an embarrassment possibly worse than the Enies Lobby incident, but they would preserve cause with this legend back who knows what scheme he had formed in the last twenty-two years. Neither Garp nor Sengoku could imagine it, but only one thing was clear.

"Yet, you've resurfaced to take your revenge on this world?"

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoying the first scene, I'll be working on other scenes so stay tone!**


End file.
